Fuyuki Hinata
| voiced by = (Episode 1 - 231), (Episode 232 -Current), , , , , | wordplay = | alias = Winter | age = 12 - 13 | gender = Male | species = Pekoponian | born = | occupation = Student }} is a protagonist of the series Keroro Gunso and related media. He is the partner to Keroro and the younger brother of Natsumi Hinata. Character Fuyuki is polite, compassionate, inquisitive, happy, forgiving, scary, and reserved. He is a big enthusiastic of alien reports, supernatural, cryptids, ancient ruins and other mysteries. However, in spite of his love and enthusiasm for it all, he attempts to look at it from a rational point of view, questioning dubious reports (like the ones of the Newspaper Club). In the manga specifically, he can even be skeptic towards the entire field, in spite of his own love for it. For example, he questioned the existence of supernatural monsters on Earth and was about to give up on the idea before meeting Alisa Southerncross, and when he had his memories of Keroro temporarily erased, he brought doubts regarding the possibility of human contact with aliens when talking with the Newspaper Club. In the anime, however, Fuyuki overall seems more idealist, never questioning his beliefs in the same way. In many ways, Fuyuki is the opposite of his sister Natsumi. First of all, their personalities vary widely, since Natsumi tends to be very outgoing and quick-tempered as well as strongly athletic, whereas Fuyuki is much more calm and reserved, and tries to avoid fighting and physical education as much as he can, but does unleash a full body of bottled anger that even frightens Natsumi when he is uncharacteristically furious. Also, while Natsumi's name means "summer beauty" and has red as her symbolic color, Fuyuki's name means "winter tree" and has blue as his symbolic color. His appearance reflects that of a normal Japanese boy; black hair (tinted blue), dark blue eyes, and an average figure. Fuyuki has a close bond with Keroro that exceeds distance. Sometimes, appealing to their friendship is enough to stop Keroro's invasion plans... although that doesn't always work, Keroro will drop everything else and go to the rescue if Fuyuki is actually in danger. Alisa Southerncross uses Fuyuki as bait to attract various creatures, the "dark race" or "cursed ones", as she and her father calls them. Fuyuki rejected the idea of leaving his life behind to travel alongside her, but enjoys her presence and the chance to meet more unknown creatures. Despite his unearthly patience with the insanity that seems to sprout in the wake of Keroro and the others, Fuyuki does have a temper. When his temper is up, which admittedly takes a lot, Fuyuki is capable of terrorizing not only Keroro and the platoon but his sister and others as well. When enraged, Fuyuki's face is never shown, just the reactions of those around him for comedic effect. His first appearance of anger is shown in: *'Anime': 1st season, Episode 23 at the end of the episode. *'Manga': Volume 9, encounter LXXI after finding his package gift from Akina. While not known for sports, Fuyuki is surprisingly good at bowling to the point that even Natsumi admits that she cannot beat him. When he was younger, he hated the school's sport festival and drew a Rain Monster, praying for rain so that the school sports day would be canceled. Sometimes Fuyuki can be quite irritating by being oblivious to the feelings of others such as Momoka and Keroro, and might act in ways which could possibly irritate them even more. Appearance and Characteristics * Hair - Pointed at back and has an ahoge * Hair color - dark blue * Eye color - dark blue * Height - ** Initially 144.2 cm (4' 7"), later about 152.5 cm (Episode 210)(Original anime) ** 148 cm (4' 9") (Flash Series) * Weight - 38 kg * Age - 12, initially . 13 later on. ** In the manga, Fuyuki is said to be 12 years old as late as volume 14 . However, Fuyuki's thirteenth birthday happens at some point before volume 25.5K-File Guidebook. ** Although some anime stories in later seasons make references to more years passing, Fuyuki and Momoka are never specifically referenced as any older than 13. Relationships ; Keroro : After first discovering Keroro hiding in his bedroom wall, Fuyuki takes an immediate interest in him and after defeating Keroro with the Keroball, Fuyuki holds custody to it. Although Fuyuki's initial enthusiasm was just due to meeting a real alien, a real friendship soon is born between them. Fuyuki finds Keroro fun and energetic, referencing that he's just happy hanging out with him, alongside curiosity about many of his space oddities. Meanwhile, Keroro is grateful for meeting Fuyuki after his initial failed infiltration and sometimes is interested by Fuyuki's knowledge about the world's mysteries. Both also share hobbies like video games. Despite his sister's wariness of Keroro, Fuyuki affectionately calls him 'Gunso' and helps him from shopping to participating in his world domination plans when they're seemingly peaceful. Their strong brotherly relationship helps overcome many obstacles. ; Momoka Nishizawa : Momoka has always had a crush on Fuyuki, although her (often overactive and expensive) plans only work with minimum success. Still, she works hard along with support from the Keroro platoon (mostly because of her close relationship with Tamama and Keroro's interest to Momoka's incredible wealth) to draw Fuyuki close to her. Fuyuki only seems to think of Momoka as a good friend, but seems to also have an interest to her. : There is a hint that Fuyuki has some kind of love interest to her. In episode 296, Momoka bought a medicine from Kururu and it spread through the Hinata house, if a person smells it and looks to something, immediately will love it, but when Momoka woke up Fuyuki to see her, Fuyuki didn't love her. Kururu explains later that the medicine doesn't work if the person in front of you already loves you, so Fuyuki possibly likes Momoka. ; Alisa Southerncross : Fuyuki's first meeting with Alisa was anything but welcoming. Alisa's ability to turn Fuyuki's friends into stone was frightening, and she also kidnapped the Keroro platoon and Fuyuki because of his 'special interactions to dark creatures', which are his strong friendships or meetings with the aliens. Eventually, before Alisa had a chance to eat the platoon, she is defeated by Fuyuki, Natsumi, and Saburo. Despite their unpleasant first meeting, Fuyuki forgives Alisa and wished to become her friend. ; Chiruyo Tsukigami :A member of Kissho Academy's newspaper club who has a secret crush for Fuyuki. In the manga, she never becomes closer to Fuyuki, but in the anime she does become close enough to him to be considered a friend, especially in seasons 3 and 4. ; Aki Hinata :Aki is Fuyuki's mother. Fuyuki got most of his looks from his mother. Fuyuki loves his mother, and doesn't like to disappoint her. ; Haru Hinata :An inspiring figure for Fuyuki's love for the occult and he seems to look forward a lot to their eventual meeting. ; Io and Rana : Fuyuki and Io hold a deep friendship in the manga, and Rana, Io's sister in the anime, takes a similar position there. They all show a deep love for Easter Island which quickly connects them. ; Amefurashi : A rain monster that Fuyuki drew when he was younger,praying for rain to ruin the school's sports festival. Due to an experiment with the Soul Diver, it materializes in the real world and attempts to continue granting Fuyuki's wish, going away in peace when it turns out that Fuyuki didn't need that anymore. Speech Fuyuki calls himself . Calling Fuyuki In the Funimation dub, everyone just calls him by his regular name. Weaknesses Fuyuki is physically weak and bad at sports in spite of his known family being otherwise known as fit athletes. His worst sport is swimming, which he is completely unable to do during most of the series. Even Myou Kaneami notes that her power of awakening hidden abilities might be useless to help him swim if he has no talent for it at all. However, once bonding with Io's soul in the manga, he's able to run and swim. Even after losing that power, he was able to jump to carry Dororo out of the way of Aku Aku's attacks. It's not clear at this point if he surpassed his physical weakness or if it was just a one-off incident. According to episode 72 of the anime, he is afraid of beetles and according to episode 123, his worst fear is a vaulting box. Fuyuki is also so obsessed with the paranormal, and upon finding a possible artifact, he can go into fanboy mode ignoring everything else around him. Etymology Fuyuki literally means "Winter"-Fuyu, "Tree"-Ki Trivia *When he was little, he got scolded by Aki because he did dangerous things. *Despite not being good at sports, he won the relay race he attended in episode 79a. *In the anime, Fuyuki keeps Keroro's Kero Ball in his drawer. Several times Keroro attempts to take it from him. *Fuyuki is rarely mad. But when he is, even Natsumi fears him. *In the anime, the first time Keroro goes mad with humidity, Nyororo comes and dehydrates him. But in the manga, a mad Fuyuki takes care of Keroro. *In episode 54a, he seems to by a very good Detective. **This was brought up again in episode 78, when Viper (disguised as Keroro) tried to trick him into helping him solve the riddle for a hidden treasure. *He either has feelings for Momoka or Alisa Southerncross *Fuyuki owns a Nintendo DS, and he stays up late playing on it. *Fuyuki's former voice actress, Tomoko Kawakami, also voiced various paranormal creatures. * From episode 232 onward, Fuyuki's Japanese voice actor Tomoko Kawakami changed to Hoko Kuwashima. *In episode 2a in the Funimation dub, after Momoka ran away from him, He says "Whoa, she's crazy but at least she talked to me", meaning that he might have feelings for Momoka. **Also in the Funimation dub, the Narrator points out that Fuyuki never gotten a letter from a girl. Then he replies that Momoka might write something to him meaning that he a totally aware of Momoka's crush on him. See Also *Natsumi Hinata *Hinata *Chibi Fuyuki *Amefurashi *Kissho Academy *Yotaka Elementary School External links * * References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pekoponian Category:Hinatas Category:Fuyuki Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Student Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Game Characters Category:Partner Category:Keroro Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Main characters